


The Song Of The Bow

by DynamicKea



Series: Alternative Mentor AU [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Archery, Gen, Nanosounds - Alternative Mentor AU, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynamicKea/pseuds/DynamicKea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nano learns archery from her new mentor, Teep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Song Of The Bow

Wind plucked at the white fletching in her quiver. A leaf danced down from a tree, one of many in the forest. Deep breath again - in and out like nobody’s business. There was a crease in her brow as she squinted down at her target.

The plate was only the radius of her forearm, painted with bright red rings. The wiry branch it was tied to bobbed in the wind. Two bright eyes followed its sway.

The furrow between Nano’s eyes deepened.

Once again the mental checklist prodded at her. Keep your feet apart, side on to the target with most of your weight on the back foot. Make sure you don’t start leaning towards it or rotate the torso. Feet along the shooting line, that’s the way. Ribs down, stay relaxed, your shoulders and feet make a line towards the target.

Nock.

Sure fingers slid the arrow under the string’s little line. The soft _snap_ caused the string to vibrate under her fingers. It was less of a tremor and more like a quiver, that motion. Nest the index above the arrow and the middle and ring below. The string pressed against them as Nano tested the weight. Something wasn’t quite... Nano quickly took her pinkie off the string. The string fell into place in the first bend in her fingers.

The little glade was almost still, the only motion arising from the small girl.

Nano’s lifted her left arm, her right hand drawing her nocked arrow back. Focus on the back, on the back. Always keep the shoulders _down_ , bring the bow to shoulder height. _Elbow away from the string_ , Nano reminded herself.

Her right hand was by her chin, her back protesting as the weight rolled into those muscles. Nano felt one finger brush under her chin.

Breathe in. _Release_.

The string whipped away from her and the arrow leapt forward. It glinted in the sun. Nano knew that it was slither through the air like a snake, a snake whose movements were too quick to perceive and its rotation would keep the arrow flying straight and true. The bow jerked upwards slightly.

There was a whistle of air splitting. A thunk of an arrow hitting the dirt.

Nano had already started fumbling for a second arrow as she glared after the first. The plate waved mockingly as the girl gazed at the arrow embedded far behind the branch. Nano swore under her breath as _finally_ the arrow was in her hand.

The grass was crushed behind Nano.

A green arm reached forward into Nano’s vision and she halted, staring as a claw tapped against her left hand. Nano frowned after the gesture. She groaned, shut her eyes and visibly relaxed her hand. The bow seemed to heave a sigh of relief as Nano refrained from choking it. Nano had the arrow nocked now and drew the arrow and string back once more.

She paused.

Teep studied her posture. He stepped over the grass and pushed her draw arm’s elbow in line with the bow and draw hands. He then pointed at the bow arm’s elbow.

Nano huffed, rotating the elbow away from the string.

There was another pause and Teep glanced over her again. He nodded.

Nano eyed the target, adjusted her aim after eyeing the billow of the trees, and _released_.

The arrow leapt away. This time, Nano kept the bow up as the arrow glinted in the sunlight.

_Ping_.

The plate jerked to one side, twirling and spinning violently. As it swung, Nano spotted a gleaming, _beautiful_ scratch along the red paint. Nano beamed, glancing sideways. Teep was staring towards the spinning plate, his reptilian face as unreadable as always. His eyes flicked to Nano.

Then there was a smooth, almost imperceptible nod.

Nano’s beam of pride scaled back to one of gratitude, and then it melted away into focus as she reached for another arrow. This time she didn’t fumble as she nocked it. The bowstring was drawn back and her eyes flicked to Teep.

Teep nodded again, and gestured towards the target.

The bow and arrow sang as one.

 


End file.
